April 22, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The April 22, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 22, 2013 at The O2 Arena in London, England. Episode summary Brodus Clay vs Damien Sandow History is undecided on what exactly wiped out the dinosaurs, but The Funkasaurus met a similar fate as his forbearers when Damien Sandow hit Brodus Clay like a meteor from the sky, knocking the big man for a surprise in the O2 Arena. Having dispatched Sandow and his mustachioed mate Cody Rhodes alongside Tensai two weeks ago in tag team action, Clay leaned heavily on power maneuvers to muscle Sandow around earlier in the contest. But Sandow proved himself a man of action as well as letters, mounting a steady defense against the big man and finally capitalizing on a distraction from Rhodes to pin The Funky One with a roll-up. Chris Jericho vs Dolph Ziggler Say this for Dolph Ziggler: He does not back down with the deck stacked against him. Not only was he slated to face Chris Jericho ( his Kryptonite), but a loss would also add Y2J to the Triple Threat World Title Match at Extreme Rules. Not ideal circumstances for the freshly crowned champion, but The Showoff proved his mettle by coming through in the clutch, dispatching The Ayatollah of Rock ‘n’ Rolla to keep the status quo alive … although he did need a little bit of assistance to do it. The longtime rivals had been locked in a dead heat for the majority of the match until a bit of preening cost Ziggler the momentum dearly. Jericho quickly capitalized with the Walls of Jericho, but the overtures of Fandango’s theme music caused Y2J to break the hold in anticipation of his rival’s entrance. Fandango failed to materialize, however, and The Showoff struck the preoccupied Jericho with a kick to the knee and a Zig Zag to score the win. William Regal vs Fandango The London contingent of the WWE Universe was set to Fandango the night away when the dancing Superstar made his long-awaited entrance, but their mood was considerably deflated given whom the young prodigy defeated: local product William Regal. The WWE Legend had little patience for Fandango’s flippancy, socking the fleet-footed fighter right in the mouth to bring tensions to a head and leaving Fandango reeling. But Regal soaked in his homeland adulation a moment too long, allowing Fandango to strike and claim a victory over the veteran. If only his night had ended at that point. The victorious Fandango boogied his way up the ramp and Chris Jericho was lying in wait, tossing his rival off the stage and even reliving his days on “Dancing With the Stars” by tangoing with Fandango’s dance partner. Advantage, Y2J. No. 1 Contender's Diva Battle Royal She may be small, but AJ Lee’s got as devious a mind as any veteran villain in WWE, withstanding a troupe of her fellow Divas to earn victory in a hotly contested Battle Royal and becoming No. 1 contender to Kaitlyn’s Divas Title in the process. Pretty impressive considering Tamina Snuka knocked AJ out cold with a superkick at the bout’s beginning, leaving her lifeless in the ring until Layla had outlasted Aksana, Tamina and Naomi to bring the battle down to a two-woman show. But AJ quickly flipped the script on Layla, springing up from her possum act to kick the former Divas Champion through the ropes and officially staking her claim to her former friend’s title. Results * Singles Match: Damien Sandow (w/ Cody Rhodes) defeated Brodus Clay (w/ Tensai, Naomi & Cameron) * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) defeated Chris Jericho * Singles Match: Tensai (w/ Brodus Clay, Naomi & Cameron) defeated Cody Rhodes (w/ Damien Sandow) * Singles Match: Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated William Regal * No. 1 Contender's Diva Battle Royal: AJ Lee defeated Aksana, Layla, Naomi & Tamina Snuka Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:AJ Lee Category:Aksana Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Kaitlyn Category:WWE television episodes